Hogwarts Academia
by Ideas Raras
Summary: Akko entró a la cocina con una carta en su mano. "Okasan! Me voy a Hogwarts!" Chilló


Tengo sentimientos en contratos con jk Rowling sinceramente. Los libros son parte de mi infancia y me marcaron (como a la gran mayoría, porque _a quien no le gusta Harry Potter._ Cristo)

Bai

* * *

El tren no era mágico, de eso estaba segura. Su única valija pesaba igual que dos juntas y su bolso se balanceaba furiosamente por su excitación por ir a Hogwarts. Saludo a sus padres con un movimiento rápido pero antes de subir al tren, volvió a aterrizar en sus brazos, con lágrimas en los ojos prometiendo que volvería para Navidad con regalos para toda la familia. Estando en un estado de nervios y ansiedad, no estaba segura que sentía.

Escucho el silbato y entregó su boleto. Una voz malhumorada se dirigió hacia ella una vez que subió,y escuchó su valija caer a sus espadas con un sonido sordo. Akko estaba mirando el interior, tomó distraídamente su equipaje y saludo a sus padres desde la ventanilla. Agitó sus manos hasta ya no poder distinguir sus figuras en la distancia y suspiró en voz alta con ojos brillantes.

Las cabinas ya se encontraban ocupadas, algunas con cuatro personas, otras con la mitad.

Ella se acercó a una, y estaba por dar un paso al frente cuando escuchó voces.

"¿Alguien leyo el diario _Times Witch_?"

"Nicole, todos leen ese diario"

"Dice que aumentó el número de estudiantes de familias muggle, se atrevieron a mostrar las estadísticas encima"

"No me sorprende". Comentó otra.

"Seguro hicieron un acuerdo con Beauxbatons" Akko se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz cerca de ella. Hecho un vistazo, y vislumbró la parte detrás de una chica morocha, estaba con otras dos brujas, con los uniformes a medio vestir.

"A pesar de que los torneos empiezan recién dentro de cuatro años, quieren ganar a los patrocinadores y _obvio_ a los del Ministerio de Magia".

"¿Para que los quieren?"

"¿Estás de broma? ¿En qué mundo vivís, Annie?"

Akko se había agachado para recoger a Alcor, quien se había deslizado entre sus brazos. Las palabras rebotaban en cada esquina de su mente, como una pelota de tenis. ¿Ministerio de Magia? ¿Había incluso torneos? ¿Las fechas ya pasaron para inscribirse o tenía tiempo para anotarse? ¿Y que era esa palabra rara...Beau-que? Sabía que Chariot había participado en un torneo de los tres magos, pero enterarse de que había más provocó que la emoción invadiera su pecho y saltará de júbilo.

"De todas formas, si llego a toparme con un hije de Muggles, no tardaré en lanzarle un hechizo para que esté a tres millas de distancia"

Una risa. "Más bien diría cuatro, mi padre me ha contado que son raros y que huelen mal."

Escucho a alguien abrir la ventana." Ni lo sueñes, la última vez que intentaste hechizar a alguien Owen salió con un ala rota"

"¡No es mi culpa que se haya metido en el camino!"

Akko se había quedado quieta en su lugar. Era la tercera vez que escuchaba esa palabra. La primera vez fue en el callejón Diagon, cuando se perdió por accidente. Sus cejas se habían fruncido, indecisa si valía la pena preguntar por direcciones a los locales lúgubres y sombríos. La cabeza miniatura estaba pegada permanentemente en su consciencia.

Muggle. ¿Qué será eso? ¿Es una especie de criatura mágica? Por la forma en la que describían la palabra parecía que sí. Eso quiere decir que había una posibilidad alta de que existan los unicornios, no hay duda se dijo.

Pero ella no se encontraba nada cómoda en entablar una conversación con las tres chicas. La habían puesto nerviosa con todas esas nuevas palabras y tampoco quería quedar como una tonta.

Siguió caminando.

No encontró ninguno vacío, pero vio de reojo los uniformes. Eran diferentes a los que usaba Chariot en sus tarjetas o en sus show en vivo, pero tampoco le desagradó la idea de probarselos. Además los gorros parecían divertidos, ya ansiaba con tenerlo puesto sobre su cabeza.

Llegó hasta el fondo del vagón, su mano tomó el picaporte y entró. Sin duda los trenes británicos eran diferentes, pero los asientos parecían cómodos como para resistir una siesta pesada.

Su nuca se erizó y dió un salto hacia atrás.

"Está ocupado"

Akko pestañeo. Una. Dos. Tres veces.

Mostró su entusiasmo hacia el extraño. "Hola! Soy Atsuko Kagari, pero puedes llamarme Akko!"

Era diferente comparado a las tres brujas que había visto.

Akko esperaba una respuesta verbal, tal vez hasta un apretón de manos, en cambio observó cómo el extraño sacaba su varita entre sus prendas en un veloz movimiento y antes de que ella dijera algo, estaba en el piso fuera de la cabina.

"Vaya saludo…". Se rasco la cabeza, y acarició la parte baja de su espalda. Con un bufido voló su flequillo a un lado, había nublado su vista y dio un salto.

Golpeó la ventanilla, su nariz estaba aplastada contra el vidrio. "Soy una bruja igual que vos, vi todos los shows de Shiny Chariot, fue la mejor bruja que conocí y quiero ser como ella! Mira!"

Mostró su peluche de Alcor. Escuchó un fuerte golpe y la chica desconocida estaba enfrente de ella, mirándola con sus ojos aburridos. Sus narices estaban muy cerca. "El es muy lindo". Soltó Akko interponiendo el peluche entre ellas con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Por un momento pensó ver sus comisuras extendiéndose. Algo se movió entre sus manos y bajó la vista para ver a un Alcor muy conocido parpadeandole.

"¡Nunca vi un truco como este! Debe ser uno de…!"

Crack

Un grito.

Y Akko se encontraba nuevamente tirada sobre el pasillo con un nuevo moretón en el ojo y la puerta cerrada enfrente de ella.

"Qué grosera". Acarició su ojo hinchado.

Todavía faltaba recorrer los siguientes vagones, si bien su primera interacción brusca con cierta bruja pelirosa no había sido parte del plan, todavía quedaban cabinas.

Sus piernas empezaban a sentirse pesadas y Akko tenía ganas de acostarse, los asientos realmente se veían suaves. Además no había comido, la última vez fue en el avión, y dos tostadas simples con una taza de té, no lo consideraba en el catálogo de los mejores desayunos que tuvo.

"Oye...vos"

Akko levantó las cejas, mirando para ambos lados. El pasillo estaba despejado, ella miró a Alcor. El peluche se estaba rascando la zona baja.

"Alcorstein ten modales...no hablaste cierto?" Akko lo inspeccionó con su ojo bien abierto.

"No! Fui yo!"

Ella vislumbró una mancha verde en el suelo. Parecía viscosa, pero tenía ojos y caminaba igual que un sapo.

Se rió. "¿Nani?"

 _¿Qué demonios era eso?_ Pensó

"Quiero tocarteee" La mancha dio un chillido y salió disparado hacia el vagón siguiente. "Eh! Espera! No me dejeees!"


End file.
